


Nova

by soondubu



Series: KpopV [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soondubu/pseuds/soondubu
Summary: One of two fics written for kpopv on LiveJournal, way back in 2014. The prompt was "the ballet dancer and the musician," requested by user xiuminseokkk.





	Nova

**Author's Note:**

> One of two fics written for kpopv on LiveJournal, way back in 2014. The prompt was "the ballet dancer and the musician," requested by user xiuminseokkk.

Minseok was to be a musician's musician. He'd started piano lessons before starting preschool. He'd hardly had time for sleep through high school and college between classes and concerts. His parents had had high hopes for him, but he'd burnt brightly and quickly. Two years ago he'd finally said no, stopped the ride, and gotten off.

Nowadays, life was simpler. While he'd never envisioned himself working with children—and maybe playing accompaniments for children's ballet lessons hardly counted—he found himself pleasantly fulfilled all the same. He made sure to show up early, to make sure the kids had someone to watch over them as their parents dropped them off. Sometimes they would grumble about how the instructor tended to be late, but Kim Jongin was the preeminent dance teacher in the entire province. They were fond of responsible Minseok, at least, the no-name pianist who found joy in delighting the children with singalongs while they waited for Jongin to stroll in.

And when he did, it was never with an air of pride or ruthlessness, but an easy sense of confidence and a warm playfulness. He'd usually start belting the lyrics from the doorway, the gaggle of four- and five-year-olds singing along even louder to drown out his smooth baritone. And always, before the end, his gaze would meet directly with Minseok's, catching him in the act of staring.

Minseok always wanted to ask what the smirk hidden at the corner of his mouth meant. If Jongin just found their little routine funny, or if Minseok was as obvious and naked in his admiration as he always felt every time he was caught.

Kim Jongin was the most sought-after ballet instructor in the province, and Kim Minseok was just a musician.


End file.
